Cassure parallèle
by Lawnon
Summary: "L'honneur... Jamais il ne te sauvera. Il ne peut qu'être brisé et t'emporter avec lui. Je te rends un service. Plus jamais tu n'auras à t'encombrer de ce fardeau dangereux, de cette fragilité facilement exploitée." [/!\ WARNINGS : Thorki, thèmes sombres et violents, rating M, angst, un peu drama] [OS].


L'idée m'est venue sans que je me souvienne maintenant comment, mais voilà, c'est venu.

**AVERTISSEMENTS : Fic de rating M, thèmes sombres et violents, Angst ! **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'homme se sentait comme asphyxié, étouffé par une aura de sorcellerie écrasante, ses poumons compressés, luttant pour récupérer l'air empoisonné et mauvais qu'inspirait la pièce ténébreuse. Il put sentir un frisson secouer son échine et une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne en un atroce réveil de ses muscles ankylosés ; c'était un contact froid qui le raccrochait à la réalité et faisait sa peau trembler dans l'attente de quelque chose, d'un bruit, d'un toucher, n'importe quoi qui pourrait tirer son propriétaire de la léthargie entre conscience et inconscience qui l'assommait et rendait toute sensation floue et vide de saveur.

Et alors, le contact fut là, brusque et tranchant : deux larges mains aux doigts effilés surgirent de son dos pour saisir sa taille avec violence, empoignant la chair et la labourant sans délicatesse en une caresse brutale, possessive, jusqu'aux côtes de l'individu, pinçant la peau plus mince et sensible et y plantant les ongles, y laissant de longues stries écarlates.

– Finalement réveillé, Odinson, gronda la voix rauque, bien connue du dieu de la Foudre ; un son caverneux, lent, doucereux et menaçant, glacial.

Les mains pâles glissèrent jusqu'à l'estomac de Thor, les jointures blanchâtres se contractant et descendant pour effectuer une griffure similaire sur la peau aux courbes sèches et musculeuses de ses abdominaux. Puis les paumes s'appuyèrent longuement contre le ventre à la chair malmenée, diffusant une vague piquante et crépitante d'une magie aiguisée et épineuse, paraissant couper par petits coups répétitifs, sans que le sang ne coule, se contentant d'attaquer psychiquement la moindre parcelle du corps du dieu du Tonnerre, réveillant alors ses nerfs.

Ce fut à cet instant que Thor sentit la morsure d'un froid intolérable et hostile contre ses poignets, retenus au-dessus de sa tête, ses chevilles également enchaînées. Il comprit qu'il était attaché complétement debout, à moitié dévêtu, ses bras et ses jambes liés au plafond et au sol par de larges chaînes.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais la main plus vive de Loki l'en empêcha complétement tandis que ses fines et vicieuses lèvres titillaient l'oreille de l'aîné, un ronronnement mauvais roulant sur sa fourbe langue d'argent :

– Pensais-tu que je disparaitrais de ta vue une fois évadé ? Demanda-t-il.

Loki fredonnait doucement sa désapprobation, à la façon d'un professeur pointant les erreurs d'un élève.

– Naïf, si naïf frère. Tu aurais probablement dû plonger de cette falaise après moi, mais tu n'as pu t'y résoudre, me laissant une ultime chance de rédemption. Adorable créature. Trop pour son propre bien... Oh, et tu aurais aussi dû me tuer dans ce couloir, alors que j'étais désarmé. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché, Thor ? L'honneur. L'honneur guerrier, stupide chose s'il en existe. Et alors je me suis souvenu…

Il cueillit du bout des doigts les gouttes couleur carmin qui ruisselaient sur son ventre pour remonter lentement sur son sternum en traçant une traînée rougeoyante.

– …je me suis souvenu, mon cher et bien-aimé frère, qu'il te restait un mal à combattre avant de pouvoir te prétendre un homme nouveau, un homme bon, mais surtout, un homme _fort_. »

Il retira sa main des lèvres de Thor et déposa un baiser, doux cette fois-ci, contre sa barbe rêche.

– L'honneur. C'est une notion hypocrite : nous sommes des guerriers, nous combattons, nous vainquons, quel que soit le moyen employé. Notre nation attend de nous qu'on gagne, non pas qu'on évite de se salir les mains, comme si nous ne le faisions pas rien que par l'acte du tuer, ricana-t-il. Mais plus que cela-

– Loki… Commença Thor.

– _Silence ! _Claqua la voix sifflante sur sa nuque, tel un fouet s'abattant et déchirant sa chair alors qu'une nouvelle magie traversait le corps du blond, lui arrachant un râle de douleur qu'il ne parvint à retenir. Tu n'as _pas_ la parole.

Loki frôla la courbe des reins de Thor du bout des ongles, puis reprit enfin :

– Plus que cela, répéta-t-il, l'honneur est un danger. Il te restreint, mon puissant frère, bride tes capacités, te force à laisser tomber certaines opportunités de défaire un adversaire. Tu sauves ton honneur, Thor, mais lui ne te sauvera _jamais_. Et s'il est brisé par quelqu'un, alors tu partiras en morceaux avec lui. Tu dépends d'un principe qui ne sert à rien. Et tu dois le comprendre. Tu dois apprendre à supporter qu'on t'arrache ce principe de force, qu'on le prenne, qu'on le piétine, et qu'on le laisse s'effondrer en t'obligeant à contempler son agonie.

Un effroyable silence s'installa, et Loki n'esquissa plus le moindre mouvement de longues secondes. Il se réveilla brusquement, griffant jusqu'à la ceinture qui retenait encore le bas du blond.

– Loki, att-

– Shh… Calme-toi, calme-toi, minn bróðir, chuchota le Jötunn. Je ne serai pas violent. Je serai doux, et pour cette raison, ce sera horrible.

Thor se sentait étourdi, probablement par quelque sorcellerie ou potion, incapable de répliquer avec cohérence devant un ton si calme.

– Car même en étant délicat physiquement avec toi, tu vas souffrir. Tu auras mal. Ce sera psychologiquement dur à supporter voire intolérable, de souffrir sans que ton corps soit impliqué. Ton esprit sera celui qui criera. D'être faible à cause des barrière de ton psychisme qui éclatent... D'être faible parce que, toute sa vie, un prince doit construire une réputation, un honneur, qui part alors en lambeaux, est ce qui te dévorera. Tu souffriras de voir que ton esprit n'est pas assez fort, mais dorénavant, tu le sauras, et tu cesseras peut-être de te raccrocher à l'honneur qui te traîne encore plus bas que tout lorsqu'on le brise et l'humilie. Alors je vais l'écraser avant qu'un autre le fasse. Dis toi qu'il s'agit d'un service que je te rends.

Loki embrassa sa nuque, arrachant le tissu qui couvrait encore le corps du blond. Celui-ci aurait voulu se battre et argumenter pour tout arrêter, mais cela semblait inutile : Loki était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait, et peut-être même pensait-il faire quelque chose de juste.

– La dernière étape est de te faire prendre conscience que tu ne peux plus rien arrêter. C'est pour cette raison que je te donne toutes ces précisions : tu connais mon plan, mais tu ne peux rien pour sortir d'ici. Tu es impuissant. Tu es _faible_. Et je peux te rendre _un moins que rien_, je peux te _ronger_, te _déshonorer_, te _détruire_…

Il inspira fortement puis feula :

_– Je peux te faire supplier pour quelque chose d'aussi doux que la souffrance._

La main agile et pâle avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers l'intimité du guerrier. Mais Thor sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas Loki qui parlait. Il adoptait un rôle. Sa voix était hantée, comme déterrant un lourd souvenir de cauchemar.

– Les… les Chitauris, murmura Thor.

Loki n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

– Qu'ont-ils fait de toi… pour que tu adoptes de telles idées ? Que_ t'_ont-ils fait-

Thor se tordit de douleur et gémit bruyamment quand un puissant coup de poing frappa ses reins sans retenue.

– Silence ! Gronda le brun, un rugissement bestial franchissant ses lèvres que Thor devina tremblantes, malgré le malaise qui obstruait ses sens par la vive douleur qu'il sentait encore dévorer le bas de son dos. Il insista encore :

– Alors, j'ai raison.

Un second coup fut porté à ses omoplates, luxant presque ses épaules tendues dont les bras étaient attachés.

– _Ferme-la ! _Hurla le magicien. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Thor !

Le blond vit sa gorge saisie sans délicatesse, l'obligeant à basculer sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Loki tandis qu'il sentait un premier doigt l'étirer sans grande brusquerie, le Trickster essayant de conserver son sang-froid.

Pour la première fois, Thor vit les pupilles vertes de Loki. Elles étaient baignées de douleur, de colère, de haine, de peine, de peur, les rendant confuses et incertaines.

– Tu… tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, Loki.

Thor se tendit tout entier, une seconde intrusion contractant désagréablement ses muscles par réflexe.

– Tu t'infliges beaucoup aussi, souffla Thor qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Loki allait démesurément mal, c'était évident. Qu'il se retire et s'effondre au sol, tremblant, qu'il vide son estomac, qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, plus rien n'étonnerait Thor devant le regard angoissé qu'il voyait s'attarder sur son cou, semblant observer la chair pulsante de sa carotide comme pour s'imprégner du stress et de la peur du dieu du Tonnerre, de sa douleur de détailler son jeune frère, tourmenté et obsédée par la honte et la souffrance, sur le point de se recroqueviller à terre pour hurler, mais qui continuait plutôt leur torture commune.

D'une certaine façon, Thor savait que Loki revivait ce qui lui était réellement arrivé, à travers lui.

– Loki, cesse cela ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le dieu du Chaos ralentit la cadence et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du plus âgé, comme rassurant. Mais être rassuré par un être aussi agité, paniqué et peut-être même dégoûté n'avait rien de plaisant.

– Thor, minn bróðir, détends-toi, l'implora-t-il, n'aspirant qu'à en finir. Ce ne sera pas si différent d'avant. Détends-toi et cela passera vite.

Après une préparation laborieuse, Loki le pénétra enfin avec un grondement sourd contre la peau de sa gorge tendue. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, appuyant son menton sur son épaule, attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Mais ses bras tremblaient puissamment contre la chair malmenée et sanglante du dieu de la Foudre, et des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos par à-coups, ses pupilles dilatées par l'horreur et non le plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et nicha sa tête contre le cou de l'aîné, recherchant sa chaleur, mais ne trouvant qu'une peau à peine tiède, bien trop pâle et imprégnée de dégoût, sans cette odeur épicée qui brûlait les narines. C'était quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Thor. C'était visqueux, trempé, translucide et froid.

Le fils d'Odin sentit alors les larmes de son frère couler sur ses clavicules et ses épaules, des larmes de peur, d'angoisse et d'impuissance, tandis que Loki commençait à bouger. Thor tira sur les chaînes de ses poignets, sans succès.

– Loki, appela-t-il doucement.

Il devait ramener à la réalité le Jötunn, mais son timbre cassé par sa propre douleur n'eut aucune réponse, Loki s'étant juste collé plus près, allant et venant en lui avec un amer ressenti de sentence, de châtiment.

Après un temps interminable, un premier son entre un gémissement et un sanglot franchit les lèvres de Loki, qui dirigea alors sa main vers l'aine du guerrier, entreprenant de soulager son entrejambe où avait coulé le sang des plaies de son abdomen.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur labeur se termine, dans le sang, une sueur glacée, et une horrible nausée. Loki mordit l'épaule de Thor et se déversa en lui avec une plainte saccadée, intensifiant son va-et-vient sur la hampe de chair du dieu de la Foudre, le forçant à venir juste après lui, les laissant pantelants, vidés et apathiques, presque choqués. Ils ne voulaient plus faire face à la réalité. Ce n'était pas possible.

Derrière lui, Thor sentit Loki se retirer, glisser et s'effondrer par terre sur ses genoux, sa respiration haletante. Il l'entendit se rouler en boule, prostré, pleurant et tremblant. Thor essaya de tourner la tête pour le voir, mais Loki se trouvait dans son angle mort, inaccessible.

– Loki, ça va, murmura le dieu blond, loin de le penser. Viens devant moi, laisse-moi te voir.

Un geignement entrecoupé de toussotements ressemblant à des pleurs lui répondit. Thor radoucit sa voix comme il le put, tentant d'ignorer son propre état, car raisonner Loki serait bien la seule chose qui pourrait le sortir d'ici, ainsi que l'aider lui-même à se remettre de ce qu'il avait fait.

– Ne reste pas là, Loki. Viens devant moi. Viens me voir, demanda-t-il encore. Reste à mes côtés.

Il entendit un reniflement puis sentit un vague frôlement contre sa jambe, avant d'apercevoir Loki se couler contre son torse, le nez contre la gorge de l'aîné. Il frissonnait de toute part, ses doigts s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de Thor.

– Détache-moi, souffla ce dernier après quelques instants, et il fut surpris de voir que Loki s'exécutait, ses mains remontant le long des bras du dieu de la Foudre pour atteindre ses poignets où il toucha le métal froid, sans toutefois le retirer immédiatement.

Il enfouit d'abord sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Thor puis dans un claquement sec ouvrit les fermetures des chaînes, marmonnant :

– Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Thor accepta sans hésitation, poussant contre sa poitrine le Jötunn dont la respiration sifflait laborieusement.

Le magicien sursauta quand les menottes se refermèrent sur ses propres poignets.

– Ce n'est pas une surprise, lui dit Thor sans hausser le ton. Je dois te ramener.

Loki sourit ; il esquissait un rictus déçu et résigné.

– Je sais.

Thor se pencha, défit les menottes de ses chevilles, puis ajusta celles de Loki pour réduire sa liberté de mouvements. Il se rhabilla et posa une paume sur la joue de Loki.

– Nous y allons, fit-il fermement, n'acceptant aucune forme de refus. Je vais te ramener dans les prisons.

– Pour m'y abandonner et me laisser face à moi-même et à mes cauchemars. Pour me laisser devenir fou. Pour que la prochaine fois, dans cette pièce, je ne te prenne pas mais te tue par la torture, ricana Loki. C'est une idée exceptionnelle.

– Non, je viendrai te voir. Je ne te laisserai pas seul comme ces précédentes années.

Cette fois-ci, Loki éclata de rire.

– Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose pour moi ! C'est fini Thor, tu ne le vois pas ? Cette douleur, ces atrocités, ce sont mes cauchemars et ma vie, mon attache. Je ne suis rien sans eux, je me repère grâce à eux, car ils sont plus présents que vous ne l'avez jamais été !

– C'est bien pour ça que tu as cédé aux Chitauris ! Cracha Thor.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et recommença à haleter après quelques secondes, tout bonnement frappé par la remarque, son sang semblant s'être figé dans ses veines. Thor soupira et descendit sa main jusqu'à la nuque du brun qu'il saisit doucement.

– _Ne me touche pas._

Thor ignora la remarque et passa ses bras autour de son frère.

– _LACHE-MOI !_

Mais sa voix brisée n'était pas seulement colérique. Elle était la panique pure alors que les larmes embuaient ses yeux émeraude. Il mordit sauvagement l'épaule du blond, de toutes ses forces, faisant couler le sang à flot.

Thor crispa la mâchoire mais serra d'autant plus son frère, attendant qu'il cède.

Enfin, il entendit ce cri étouffé contre le cuir sa tunique, ce cri bestial que Loki lâcha comme pour échapper à la réalité, aux visions qui lui revenaient, pour simplement pouvoir se blottir contre son frère et pleurer en hurlant à s'en faire éclater les poumons.

Le Jötunn se relâcha ensuite, complétement, épuisé et sans doute encore terrorisé. Il trembla une dernière fois quand la main de Thor saisit son crâne, s'efforçant pourtant de le faire avec douceur.

– Nous rentrons, Loki, chuchota-t-il. Nous rentrons vraiment, tous les deux. Ensemble.

Loki renifla.

– Ensemble... Toi, moi… et mes cauchemars. _Nos_ cauchemars.

Et il remordit l'épaule du plus vieux en poussant un râle anxieux et désillusionné, loin de s'accrocher à ses paroles naïves.

* * *

_* minn bróðir = sans surprise, "mon frère" ^^_

Un petit avis ? :3 Même tout pitit !

Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais tenter d'amoindrir ma migraine. En tout cas, bonne journée/soirée à vous, en espérant que vous n'avez pas ignoré les avertissements du départ !

**PS : "Cassure parallèle" est un titre un peu nébuleux, je vous l'accorde. Il fait référence au parallèle de Loki avec ce qu'il fait subir à Thor, et ce que l'Autre/les Chitauris lui ont fait subir. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que, selon moi, Loki a été violé. C'est peut-être juste le moyen qu'il a trouvé de faire souffrir Thor à son tour. C'est comme vous voulez !  
**


End file.
